primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5 (P:R)
It is the second to last episode of the first series of Primeval Revelations. It is considered, to be a big episode. Plot Summary #1 A huge group of giant scorpions attack Connor and put him in mortal danger. Summary #2 An enormous group of giant silurian scorpions attack Connor and put him in mortal danger. Full Plot In a house an anomaly opens and a creature kills a woman. Connor, Becker, Abby, and Danny go to take care of the anomaly while Matt goes with Emily to go back to the Mosasaur anomaly and to find Ethan. The team get to the house and lock the anomaly, and find the dead woman. They search around, but can't find a creature. Becker doesn't want to give up, despite the team telling him nothing is their. At the anomaly site, a thin tail like object rises from the ground and whips a soldier, and kills him. Becker hears the yelling, and they come back and find the dead body. Connor goes up the stairs and finds a three foot scorpion, and he shoots it five times. Matt goes to the beach with Emily, but Ethan appears and punches her in the face, and runs away with her. Matt chases after him. At the house, while Connor and Abby are looking around the house, Connor is suddenly surrounded by a ton of 10 to 20 foot scorpions. He shoots, but he can't get rid of them. He goes onto the couch, but the scorpions climb onto the couch and drag him down, slashing him, and whipping him to death. He howls in pain, and looses his EMD to a giant scorpion. He punches them, but is whipped in the face repeatedly by the scorpions. After enough whips, he is knocked out with scorpions crawling all over him, and the scorpions get ready to eat Connor. Matt follows Ethan and Emily to a cliff where Ethan threatens to throw Emily off the cliff into the water. Matt agrues with Ethan and as Ethan tries to throw her off the cliff, Matt EMDs him twice, knocking him out. He then gets Ethan to the ARC to interview him. At the house, the team EMD the scorpions and Becker accidentally EMDs Connor as he's waking up. They EMD every scorpion in their path. They almost get their as Connor recovers, but a massive 50 foot scorpion grabs Connor and rams out of the house tossing him around outside. Another giant scorpion attacks the scorpion and the bigger one, (the one holding Connor) kills the smaller one. Becker, Danny and Abby EMD the life out of the scorpion and kill it. Abby runs to Connor and kisses him, making an emotional reunion. He then is taken back to the ARC. He encounters Philip and April, and they immediatley start working on the work. Ethan is shown by Matt to the team and something unthinkable happens. Danny recognizes Ethan. He then says in a shocked and quite voice, "Patrick"...... Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Revelations